nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars
The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars is a 2006 PC adventure game developed by 360KID, published and released by Activision based on The Backyardigans season 2 episode Mission to Mars. The game is also part of the Nick Arcade titles online. Gameplay The mini-games are played with the mouse, mostly point and click, and sometimes moving the mouse to control a character or vehicle: *Lift-off - remember and repeat a flashing light pattern to launch the shuttle *Zero Gravity - control Austin to help him put away all the floating supplies in the right cabinets *Shuttle Control - select the correct pre-laid path to maneuver the shuttle through obstacles in space *Meteor Shower - drive the Rover over the Mars surface while avoiding meteorites and collecting crystals *Amaze-ing Caves - use the mouse to move through mazes and blast boulders out of your path *Cliff Walk - cross chasms by dragging bridge pieces into place *Martian River Float - steer around obstacles as the Rover floats down an underground river *Hide-and-Seek - click on items to find the Martian, and then help her find some things she's looking for *Music - the Backyardigans want to celebrate; select an instrument for each one and listen to them play *Analysis Machine - place space specimens on a conveyor belt to the analysis machine to discover more music and some pages to print Finishing a mini-game in Journey mode unlocks it in Free Play mode, so the player can then return to it whenever he wants. Cut scenes have a skip option, and all other screens have exit and volume icons. Plot The plot for the videogame duplicate is the same thing as it's tv show episode Mission to Mars: Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin are lying down on the picnic table. Uniqua introduces themselves as astronauts. The camera moves to Tyrone and Tasha, who are sitting in lawn chairs. Tasha explains to the viewer that the astronauts are going to Mars to figure out what is making a strange sound that sounds like "Boinga!". They all sing the song "We're Going to Mars". The backyard transforms into a space station. The three astronauts enter a space shuttle and Tasha and Tyrone enter the station and watch the astronauts on a screen. They tell them that they are going to lift off and count backwards from five. The shuttle launches into space as they sing a reprise of "We're Going To Mars". The astronauts land on a red and rocky planet. Uniqua and Pablo exit the shuttle. Austin comes out of the door with a Mars rover. The Rover barks like a dog and follows Austin. Austin tells ROVER to fetch a baseball. ROVER chases after it. They check if everything they packed is in order and sing "Ready for Anything". The astronauts sit on the seats that ROVER has on his back. They start to drive. After a while, rocks hit the astronauts on their heads. They all see that it is a meteor shower. Uniqua calls Tyrone and Tasha, Ground Control, and tells them that everything is all right and it is just a small meteor shower. Tasha corrects Uniqua and states that there is no such thing as a "small" meteor shower, and warns her that they are going to get a lot bigger. Just then, a huge rock falls on Mars' surface. ROVER activates his umbrella mode and they all steer into a cave. They take off their helmets and realize that there is no where to go except off the ledge and fall into purple liquid. ROVER nudges his ball over to Austin and the astronauts fall on to a slide. ROVER is left behind. They make shouts of joy until the slide ends and they fall into a sea of purple liquid. They swim to a platform and Austin begins to cry. He explains that he will never see ROVER again, and that he cared deeply for ROVER. Uniqua reminds him that astronauts are ready for anything and that he shouldn't give up. They start jumping from platform to platform in search of land. Meanwhile, back at the space station, Tyrone and Tasha are not seeing the astronauts on the screen. Tyrone begins to worry until Tasha remembers that astronauts never give up. They sing the song "Astronauts Never Give Up". After that, Uniqua begins to notice that they can't get in touch with the Ground Control. Gathered together on a rock, the astronauts notice bubbles rising from the liquid. The astronauts predict that it is a martian and close their eyes in fear. They gasp. ROVER's head rises from the goo and Austin shouts with glee over and over again how happy he is to have ROVER back. They activate ROVER's float motion and float to land where many red houses stand. Uniqua, Pablo, and Austin believe that it may be a Martian dwelling. The astronauts enter a large house and the door opens. They do not see anything until the look down at a small green alien. "Boinga!" the martian shrieks. The martian takes them inside and are greeted again by a large martian with eyelashes. The larger martian explains that Boinga (the small martian) is tired and it is past her nap time. Then she explains that "boinga" is a martian's favorite word and means anything. They sing the song "Almost Everything is Boinga Here". The little martian calls Ground Control on her mother's cellphone. "Boinga-boinga-boinga!" the little martian shouts into the phone. Tyrone answers. The martian hands the phone to Uniqua. Uniqua informs Tyrone and Tasha that they succeeded in their mission. She tells them that the strange sound was only a martian, and that she was calling them the whole time. Mommy Martian tells the astronauts that they're off to bed, but invites them to come back and visit her anytime. Tasha informs the astronauts that it's time to head back to earth for a snack. Uniqua invites them to have s'mores at her house and the station transforms into the backyard once again. They enter Uniqua's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shout "Boinga-boinga-boinga!" External Links *The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars on Mobygames *The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars on Amazon UK Category:Video Games Category:2006 video games Category:The Backyardigans Category:Nick Jr. video games Category:Activision games Category:Adventure games Category:Children's educational video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Windows PC games Category:Windows PC-only games